


Overdone

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Drug Use, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Vibrators, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy asks Michael to spike his drink as a kinky experiment.





	Overdone

“You want me to do what to your drink?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Spike it with something. It’ll be fun. I’m giving full consent! But make it a surprise!”

Michael was quiet for a second. “You’re one kinky bitch, you know that?”

Jeremy winked. “I know. I thought you’d like the idea!”

Mihael laughed. “If you want to try it, then sure.”

“Really?!”

Michael pulled him close. “Yeah, why not?” He stole a kiss. “I’ll try anything once.”

Jeremy giggled. “Anything?”

“Almost anything.”

“Love you, Mikey.”

“And I love you, sweet Jeremiah.”

“Nerd!” Jeremy accused, laughing. 

Michael laughed as well, pulling Jeremy into a kiss.

Jeremy kept giggling. “Let’s watch a movie or something.”

“Brother Bear?”

“Oh hell yeah! That’s so sad!”

Michael laughed. “Let’s make out while we cry.”

“Sounds good to me!”

\-------- 

Four days later, Michael slipped some viagra into Jeremy’s hot chocolate. Also perhaps a small amount of ecstacy.

Jeremy was sipping it idly, having long forgotten about their deal. “Do you think penguins know they’re birds?”

Michael hummed. “I bet they think they’re fish or somethin’.” He sprayed some whipped cream into his mouth before offering it to Jeremy. “Want some more?”

Jeremy waved his hand. “Nah, you always go too hard on the whip. Leave some for next time!”

Michael stuck his tongue out, spraying some on Jeremy's nose.

“Hey! You better kiss that off!”

Michael grinned, doing just that.

Jeremy smiled at him. “Cutie. You’re warm.”

“‘M gay, too.”

“Aw, goodie! More Mikey for me!”

Michael chuckled. “Love you.”

Jeremy grinned. “You make the best hot chocolate ever. Of course I love you too.”

“I made it special,” Michael hummed.

“Cutie,” Jeremy repeated. “I know you did.” It had had a smiley face made of marshmallows. 

Michael just grinned.

“You’re so cuddly,” Jeremy mused. “Lemme get on your lap. Please? I won’t spill anything on you this time!”

“Alright, alright,” Michael held his arms open.

Jeremy crawled over. “God, so much better than the couch.”

Michael laughed. “Thanks.”

“The couch can’t hug me!”

Michael squeezed him tightly. “I suppose not.”

Jeremy wiggled. “I feel really good.”

“Yeah?” Michael kissed his cheek.

“Yeah! I think all I needed was some cuddles and hot cocoa.”

Michael bit his lip. “Naturally.”

“It’s been such a long day. I’m glad I can come home to you.”

Michael cooed. “I’m glad you come home to me, too.”

Jeremy nuzzled him. “You make life worth living. And you smell so good.”

Michael practically purred from the attention. He tangled his fingers in Jeremy’s hair, petting him soothingly. “You’re amazing.”

Jeremy sighed happily. “D-Don’t stop.”

Michael hummed softly, continuing to pet him.

Jeremy was making soft sounds, leaning up into Michael’s touch. 

Michael chuckled. “You’re really enjoying this, huh?”

Jeremy nodded. “Do it harder.”

Michael scratched Jeremy’s scalp, running his fingers through his hair a bit less gently.

Jeremy hummed in bliss, his eyes lidded. “W-Wow.”

“You’re like a cat,” Michael laughed.

“Mm, cool.” Jeremy really wasn’t listening.

Michael kept going, accidentally tugging on Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy moaned.

Michael paused, blinking in surprise. “Babe?”

Jeremy squirmed on his lap. “Mikey, I said don’t stop.”

Michael smirked, tugging carefully at Jeremy’s hair every time he ran his fingers through it. “Is it that good?”

Jeremy moaned again. “God, yes, Micah.” He kept moving in his lap. 

Michael shuddered a bit, pulling at Jeremy’s hair more firmly.

“Jesus.” Jeremy groaned, his eyes closed. 

Michael eventually made an executive decision to lean down and such hickeys into Jeremy’s neck, pulling his hair harder with each pet.

Jeremy’s moans turned into whimpers. “M-Mikey, I’m gonna–” A moan that was louder than before cut him off. 

Michael pulled away from his neck to look down at the growing wet spot on Jeremy’s lap. “Jesus.”

“Micah,” Jeremy whined. He pressed his hand down on the front of Michael’s pants. “I-I feel weird.”

Michael shuddered. “D’ya remember a couple days ago, when you told me to spike your drink?” 

Jeremy gulped, looking down at his mug. “Y-You spiked my hot chocolate?”

“Yeah,” Michael muttered. “Surprise?”

“O-Oh, god, I’ve never been this sensitive, Micah.” Jeremy pressed harder on Michael’s jeans. 

Michael groaned. “Wanna take this to the bedroom, babe?”

“I thought you’d never fuckin’ ask.”

Michael chuckled, lifting Jeremy up in his arms and shuffling towards the bedroom. 

Jeremy hugged himself around Michael’s neck. “D-Don’t hold back, please.”

“We’ll see.” Michael dropped him down onto the bed, not bothering to wait before he started stripping the both of them down. 

Jeremy was moaning just at that. 

Michael chuckled. “You weren’t kidding, huh?” he trailed a finger down Jeremy’s jaw.

Jeremy groaned. “I-I feel like I’ve never been touched before.”

“Well, I’ll just have to touch you lots then, hm?” He placed a hand on Jeremy’s abdomen, running his fingers over the soft skin.

Jeremy squealed. “P-Please!” 

Michael hummed. “You’re so pretty like this. Practically begging and I’ve barely even started. Such a good boy.”

Jeremy whined. “D-Don’t st-stop touching me, p-ple-please.” 

Michael’s hand moved the stroke up and down Jeremy’s inner thighs. “My sweet boy, so desperate.”

Jeremy was somehow already leaking again. “F-Fuck, Mikey.”

Michael cooed. “This is going to be a fun night.” He ghosted his fingers up Jeremy’s length.

Jeremy squeaked, suddenly cumming. 

Michael let out a breath. “Shit, just from that? Wow.” He marvelled as he gripped Jeremy firmly, stroking him at a painfully slow pace.

Jeremy kept releasing for a few moments, whimpering. “I-I told you, I-I’m really sen-sensitive.”

“I can tell,” Michael murmured, leaning down to kiss him. 

Jeremy instantly took Michael’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

Michael moaned softly in encouragement, thumbing Jeremy’s head.

Jeremy moaned against Michael’s mouth, desperate again. It was like he just couldn’t get enough relief. 

Michael’s tongue slipped past Jeremy’s lips, his free hand coming up to tease his chest.

Jeremy’s back arched. He whimpered around Michael’s tongue. 

Michael resumed stroking him, this time faster.

“M-Michael, I ne-need you,” Jeremy whined. 

Michael shushed him softly. “I’ve got you, love.” He pulled away to grab some things from the bedside table.

Jeremy whined sadly when Michael pulled his hands away. “Mikey!”

“Just a second, babe.”

“I can’t wait a second!” Jeremy shouted. 

Michael rolled his eyes, shifting down his body. “Even needier than usual.”

“J-Ju-Just touch me!” Jeremy pleaded, twitching. 

Michael hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to Jeremy’s tip. 

Jeremy whimpered. He brought a shaky hand over to grab at Michael’s hair. 

Michael smiled up at him. 

A whine came from Jeremy and he sat up, leaning toward Michael. “Y-You lay down t-too. J-Just for a minute. Please?”

Michael blinked, surprised, but complied. “Okay?”

Jeremy turned toward him, moving down his body. He took him in hand. “I-I really love your dick, babe. God, it’s perfect.”

Michael shuddered, cheeks heating up. “O-Oh yeah?”

Jeremy nodded, ending up straddling Michael’s thigh. “God, I do.”

Michael bit his lip, pressing his thigh up into Jeremy. “Not so bad yourself, hot stuff.”

Jeremy groaned. “‘S gorgeous.” He leaned down to kiss it as Michael had his. 

Michael’s breath hitched. “Shit, Jere.”

“G-God, how much of my drink was actually cho-chocolate?” Jeremy mumbled. “I-I know you had plans or something, b-but I really wanna blow you.”

“Jesus, I’m not gonna say no.” He shuddered a bit, pressing his thigh against him more firmly. “But you have to get yourself off too.”

Jeremy groaned louder. “I-I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

Michael hummed, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy moaned as he sank down without warning. 

Michael jolted, fingers tightening. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Jeremy’s voice didn’t stop as he sunk lower, expertly bobbing every few moments. 

Michael was already panting as he tugged lightly on Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy’s cheeks hollowed as his tongue performed absolutely sinful acts. 

Michael moaned loudly, arching forward reflexively. 

Usually, Jeremy wouldn’t be able to take all of Michael, but things were different. He bottomed out, swallowing around him and starting to move his hips obscenely on his thigh. 

Michael was breathing hard, moans spilling from his lips continuously. “Fuck, Jere,” he pulled at his hair. “You’re so good.”

Jeremy was moaning softly, rising and falling, his hips speeding up. He shot a look up at Michael. 

Michael watched him with lidded eyes. “Fuck, babe, ‘M gettin’ cl-close.”

Jeremy’s only response was a long hum and his hips moving agonizingly slow against Michael’s leg. 

Michael’s whimpers grew needier, his body occasionally twitching as he grew closer. “J-Jere, I’m gonna-” he was cut off by a choked moan. 

Jeremy swallowed around him again and moaned desperately. 

Michael jerked slightly as he came hard, moaning loudly. “Fuck,” he swore.

Jeremy didn’t pull off until he came too, on Michael’s thigh. If it was going to be that easy, he didn’t know how much longer he could last. 

“Shit, Jere,” Michael murmured. “That was good. Incredibly good.”

Jeremy actually giggled, throat sore. “C-Continue with your p-plans, Mikey.”

Michael hummed, urging Jeremy to lay down as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table. “I’m gonna rock your world, babe.”

“J-Jesus, please,” Jeremy whispered, watching him intently. 

Michael chuckled, pouring some lube onto his fingers and warming it up. 

Jeremy grunted. “D-Don’t hold back.”

“Oh, I won’t.” He pressed a finger into him.

Jeremy let out a squeaky sigh, already breathing hard. 

Michael chuckled, working him open. Before long, he added a second finger.

Jeremy inhaled sharply. “G-God, _Michael_.”

Michael crooked his fingers forward, pressing lightly against Jeremy’s prostate.

The resulting moan was too loud to be from just a graze, but Jeremy didn’t care. 

Michael leaned down to mouth at Jeremy’s chest, his fingers pressing harder against his prostate.

Jeremy was moaning with every breath, bringing a hand up to touch Michael wherever he could reach. 

“Sweet boy,” Michael hummed, working in a third finger.

Jeremy cried out, needing more contact with Michael. 

“You wanna cum again, babe? I bet you’ll cum from just my fingers alone.” Michael went back to assaulting Jeremy’s prostate.

“M-Mikey!” Jeremy cried. He whimpered desperately. “I-I could cum from anything right now.”

Michael smirked, fingers working harder. “Then do it.”

Jeremy couldn’t even let out another moan before he was cumming again. He’d lost count. 

“Good boy,” Michael purred, pulling his fingers out. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A-Another one?” Jeremy slurred, in bliss. 

“Mhmm,” Michael leaned down to kiss him. Then, a smooth object was being pressed into him. 

Jeremy whined. “A-A vibe?” He’d gotten pretty good at being able to tell what toys they were using. 

“That’s right.” Michael smirked. He made sure it was pressed right up against Jeremy’s prostate before switching it on low.

Jeremy squirmed, humming in pleasure. “M-Micah,” he moaned. 

Michael cranked the device up to half power. 

Jeremy’s hum got louder. “Sh-Shit, Mikey.”

Michael chuckled. “How many times do you wanna cum from the vibe? One or two?”

Jeremy breathed hard. “Wh-which would you rather?”

Michael hummed thoughtfully. “I’d like to see you cum as many times as possible, love.”

Jeremy moaned. “Jesus christ.” He shifted. “T-Two then.”

Michael chuckled, pressing it into him harder.

Jeremy dug his nails into Michael’s skin. 

Michael used his free hand to tease Jeremy’s chest.

Jeremy’s back arched. “K-Keep doing that.”

Michael tweaked Jeremy’s nipple, eyes glued to his face as he switched the vibe up to 75%.

Jeremy let a few tears fall. “G-God, I’m gonna– A-Again–“

“Go on,” Michael urged, kissing the tears on his cheek. “I’ve got you.” 

Jeremy was just too sensitive. He didn’t know the number, but he knew this was probably the most times he’d cum in a timeframe so short. He added another to the count. 

Michael hummed. “Good boy.” He turned the vibe up to max.

Jeremy screamed. 

“Cum for me again, baby,” Michael purred, sucking a mark into the sensitive area of Jeremy’s neck. 

It hadn’t even been a minute, but somehow Jeremy was close again. He whimpered desperately, only needing a few more moments. 

Michael kept the vibe pressed against him, his mouth assaulting the sweet spots on his neck.

Jeremy couldn’t imagine what Michael had put in his drink to make him so easy. He came again, moaning. Michael was soon becoming the only thing he could think about. 

Michael waited until Jeremy was finished before switching off the vibe and carefully pulling it out. “You still good, Miah?”

Jeremy could only hum in confirmation. 

Michael smirked, kissing him languidly.

Jeremy kissed him as hard as he could, weak. 

Michael pulled away after a moment, trailing his lips down Jeremy’s body. 

Jeremy hummed in pleasure, reaching down to pull at Michael’s hair. 

Michael took him in hand, once again placing a kiss to the tip. He didn’t hesitate before taking him into his mouth, swirling his tongue expertly.

“Michael!” Jeremy managed, trying not to buck his hips up into Michael. 

Michael hummed around him, bobbing his head shallowly before hollowing his cheeks and sinking down further. He looked up at Jeremy, watching him with lidded eyes.

Jeremy moaned, his voice broken. He kept his unfocused eyes on Michael, needing desperately to see him. 

Michael pressed a finger into him, hooking it forward. He sank down all the way, swallowing around him.

Jeremy could only moan. He was beyond words, clawing at whatever he could reach. 

Michael continued swallowing around Jeremy rhythmically, moaning intermittently. He bobbed his head softly.

Jeremy whimpered, close again. He tugged at Michael’s hair to warn him. 

Michael pulled back, swirling his tongue and sucking lightly at the head in encouragement.

Jeremy groaned, vision going white as he hit his peak yet again. 

Michael pulled away once Jeremy was finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you still want me to fuck you?”

Jeremy nodded weakly. “P-Plea–” He couldn’t get it out, breathing hard, so he nodded again. 

Michael bit his lip. “Do you want me to wait a second so you can calm down a little?”

Jeremy whined, pouting. He didn’t want to wait, but he knew he probably should. 

Michael chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist. “Don’t overdo it, love.”

Jeremy melted in Michael’s arms. He hummed happily. 

Michael kissed his forehead. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Jeremy took some time to catch his breath. “H-How is this e-even possible?”

“Drugs.”

“Dick steroids?”

“Who’s to say?”

“Y-You’re to say!”

“Not steroids,” Michael assured.

“Oh,” Jeremy sighed. “Then don’t tell me.”

“I can’t tell if you actually don’t want me to tell you or if you’re just saying that.” Michael gave him a dopey grin.

Jeremy smiled too. “Don’t tell me,” he repeated. 

Michael nodded. He leaned over to kiss him sweetly.

As sweet as the kiss was, all Jeremy’s body could register was contact with Michael, and at the moment, all contact was incredibly pleasing. Jeremy groaned against Michael’s lips. 

Michael hummed softly. “Ready to keep going?”

Jeremy nodded. 

“Condom or no?”

“God, no.”

Michael laughed, kissing him again. “Nerd.”

“Nerd? For no condom?” 

“You answered so fast.” 

“That makes me a nerd?”

“Yeah.” Michael suddenly pushed in.

“I–” Jeremy cried out in surprise and pleasure. 

“Hm? What was that? Couldn’t understand you,” Michael teased even as he kept going, slowly pressing in further. 

“I-I was saying–” Jeremy’s own moaning cut him off. 

“Go on?” Michael bottomed out. 

“ _Michael,_ ” Jeremy moaned, once again growing needier and needier. He didn’t bother trying to finish his sentence. 

Michael rolled his hips, easily grinding into Jeremy’s prostate. He tangled a hand in Jeremy’s hair. 

Jeremy cried out, breathless. 

Michael tugged Jeremy’s hair lightly, pulling out slowly before snapping his hips forward. 

Jeremy shouted in pleasure, squirming. He muttered bits of Michael’s name lewdly. 

Michael purred, reaching down to stroke Jeremy as he started up a pace just shy of what he knew Jeremy wanted.

Jeremy whimpered desperately. It took him a few tries to say it, but he finally got out a “More?”

Michael gave him a wicked smirk. “If you want more, you have to cum first.”

“A-Ag-Again?” Jeremy managed. 

Michael hummed. “I think you have a couple more in you.” He twisted his wrist in the way that always drove Jeremy crazy.

Jeremy squeaked, breathing picking up again. “Y-You’re ri-right,” he whispered. He was getting close. 

Michael made a sound low in his throat as he watched Jeremy come undone yet again. His hips never faltered in their steady pace. 

Jeremy made desperate sounds. “M-Micah,” he warned. 

“Go on,” Michael urged. He thumbed Jeremy’s head. 

Jeremy came weakly, less than he had been. His moans weren’t any less pleased, however. 

Michael hummed. “Looks like you’re starting to run out. Maybe we can wring you dry, hm?”

Jeremy gulped, taking in air quickly. He nodded, vision blurry. 

Michael’s hips started moving a little faster. “How many more do you think you can do, baby?”

Jeremy whimpered. “I-I don’t know, M-Mikey, m-maybe one more?”

Michael nodded. He was gradually moving faster against him, eyes lidded. “Want me to wreck you?”

“Y-You haven’t already?” Jeremy moaned loudly. 

Michael let out a low chuckle. “Oh, honey,” he purred. “You don’t even know wrecked.”

Jeremy gulped. “Sh-Show me.”

Michael nearly stilled, suddenly slowing down so that he was pulling out of Jeremy at an unfairly slow rate. 

Jeremy whined. “M-Mikey, c’mon.” 

Michael ignored him, continuing until he was almost all the way out. Then he paused, looking up to meet Jeremy’s eyes.

Jeremy softened, staring into Michael’s eyes. 

Michael gave him a loving smile for a second, and then his eyes darkened. Before Jeremy could even process, Michael was mercilessly pounding into him hard and fast, angled to hit his prostate perfectly every time.

Jeremy screamed, tears welling in his eyes. He’d been a fool to underestimate Michael. 

Michael growled, using one hand to pin Jeremy’s wrists to the bed above his head and his other to hold him in place as he thrusted into him hard enough to make the bed frame knock against the wall.

“Mi– Ahh–” Jeremy could hardly react or even think. All he felt was pleasure pounding into him. His wrists were weak under Michael’s grip. 

Michael lowered his face down so he could murmur lowly into Jeremy’s ear. “You’re mine.” The hand that had been pressed into Jeremy’s hip moved to pump him almost aggressively. “No one else can make you come apart this good.”

Jeremy couldn’t answer. He could hardly moan, either. Desperate whimpers were flooding out of his mouth, begging Michael for more. 

Michael nipped at Jeremy’s ear. “Cum for me.”

Jeremy did, immediately. 

Michael groaned as Jeremy tightened around him. “D-Do you want me to cum in you, babe?”

Jeremy used his dwindling energy to nod. 

Michael shuddered, sealing his lips to Jeremy’s as he tensed, cumming hard once again. 

Jeremy made a long noise at the feeling, his body finally relaxing. 

Michael took a minute to recover, breaking his kiss with Jeremy to lay his head on his shoulder. “How’s that for ‘not holding back’?”

Jeremy smiled weakly. “G-Good.”

Michael carefully pulled out, moving to grab some tissues to clean them up. “How do you feel?”

Jeremy twitched. “R-Real good,” he managed. “F-Fucked out.”

Michael shuddered slightly, taking a minute to admire Jeremy. “God, you look it, too. It’s absolutely amazing.”

Jeremy couldn’t see very well at all, or move much, really. “Th–That took a l-lot out of me.”

Michael bit his lip, contemplating something. “Is it okay if I take a picture of you, babe?”

Jeremy smiled a little wider. “‘Course.”

Michael grabbed his phone from the bedside table, quickly snapping a couple pictures of Jeremy. “You look beautiful. Do you know how many times you just came?”

It took a heavily breathing Jeremy a pretty long time to attempt an answer. “L-Like, three?”

Michael hummed, putting his phone back down and cleaning Jeremy up. “Eight.”

“E-Eight what?”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Huh?”

“Jesus, you really are fucked senseless,” Michael breathed. “Do you want a bath?”

Jeremy grunted. “I c-can’t move, Mikey,” he whined. 

Michael cooed, reaching up to pet his hair. “I’ll help you.”

Jeremy looked up at him. “H-Hey, Mike.”

“Hey, baby. Bath? I’ll do everything for you.”

“M’kay, Micah,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael smiled, kissing him gently before lifting him up into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. 

Jeremy clung to him. “You’re soft.”

Michael smiled again, placing him down on the toilet lid so he could run the water. “I love you.”

Jeremy leaned on the wall. “Love you, Mikey.”

Michael hummed. “You’re probably gonna be pretty sore tomorrow.”

“Nooo,” Jeremy argued. 

Michael chuckled. “Sorry, love.”

Jeremy seemed to be trained on keywords. “Aw, love you.”

Michael leaned down to kiss him sweetly. 

Jeremy smiled softly.

“Wanna use a bathbomb?”

“Bathbomb?”

“For the bath.”

“Bath?”

Michael cooed. “Oh, sweetie.”

“Huh?”

Michael kissed his cheek, lifting him up into his arms and lightly placing him down into the tub. 

“Oh, we’re takin’ a bath?” Jeremy slurred. 

“Mhm,” Michael climbed in behind him. 

“Oh,” Jeremy said in a different sort of voice. “I see what you’re doin’.”

“Yeah?” Michael pulled him close.

Jeremy, having gained some energy back, wiggled against Michael. “Yeah.”

“And what’s that?” Michael kissed his cheek. 

Jeremy reached around to paw at Michael’s inner thighs. “We’re gonna fuck, huh?”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Jere, we just finished fucking. You really wanna go again?”

Jeremy gave him a look. “What?”

“Yeah, I don’t think we should fuck again, babe.”

Jeremy pouted. “Shucks.”

Michael giggled, kissing Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy leaned back into him. “I’m real tired.”

“I know, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up and we can go to bed, okay?”

“M’kay, Mikey.”

Michael carefully bathed Jeremy, making sure he was clean, then moving to wash himself. Before long, they were ready to get out. “You ready, babe?”

“Mhm,” Jeremy hummed. He grabbed Michael’s arms. 

Michael reached over to pull the drain and let the bathtub start draining, then he carefully lifted Jeremy up and stepped out.

Jeremy nestled into Michael’s chest. He breathed in deeply, yawning by the time they were out of the tub completely. 

Michael placed Jeremy down on the toilet seat once again, grabbing a towel and drying him off. 

Jeremy was shivering a little, cold now that they were out of the warm water. 

Michael quickly dried the both of them off, once again picking Jeremy up. He carried him toward the bedroom.

Jeremy held onto him tightly. “Never let go of me, Micah,” he whispered sleepily. 

“I won’t.” He laid Jeremy down, climbing in and hugging him close. “Never ever.”

Jeremy snuggled him. “Thanks.”

“I love you.”

“Mm, love you too.”


End file.
